1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for separating gas from flowing liquids handled in a process industry.
2. Description of Background Art
Gases such as air entrained in liquids handled in a process industry are often problematic. The complications occur most frequently in the pumping or measurement of liquids. Gas, particularly air, carried abundantly along with liquids complicates measurements imposed on liquids whereby typically the sensing results become inaccurate and unreliable. Moreover, since air also causes other process complications such as microbial growth, it is most advantageous to separate entrained air.
Conventionally, gas separation from flows of minor volumetric rate has been carried out by passing the end of a pipe under the surface of water. The purpose of keeping the pipe end submerged under water is to form a water trap to the outlet of the pipe. However, a problem arises at high flow rates therefrom that water can transport the air as bubbles along with its flow, whereby gravity buoyancy of the bubbles does not impart them a sufficient large upward velocity to move them against the flow fast enough to overcome the downward velocity of the water flow.
The present invention is directed to provide an arrangement capable of eliminating the above-described problems. It is a particular object of the invention is provide both an apparatus and a method for separating gas from a liquid The characterizing features of the invention are disclosed in the appended claims specifying a novel arrangement for separating gases from a liquid handled in a process industry.
More specifically, the assembly for separation of gas-ontaining liquids, particularly for separating air therefrom, is characterized by having a liquid-flow, guide adapted to the lower end of the inlet pipe discharging gas-containing liquid into a container.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.